HEAVY
by hedleyfaberdrive101
Summary: ONE SHOT. Ciara Bravo has been having the worst day ever on set. Problems at home and messing up her lines constantly on set have lead her to be sad and frustrated. What happens when someone see her crying and tries to cheer her up.


So this is my first request that I've ever done… I hope I did a good job. It's not very long but I think I did okay.

While reading this you should listen to,

HEAVY by: EMBLEM3

It's an amazing song and I think that it fits the story really well. That's also why I decided to name the story after it.

Shout out to the person you gave me the request.

Dalma22

ENJOY!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It has been a really long day on set. I had been fighting with my parents last night and the fact that I just kept messing up my lines today wasn't making it any better. In other words this has got to be the worst day of my life. I am so angry and sad, and just frustrated beyond belief.

We finally were given the okay to leave and go home. Personally I just couldn't wait to get home and go straight to bed, I was exhausted. I just wanted to forget that this day ever happened. I made my way to my dressing room, and once I got there I changed back into my own clothes. Sitting on my couch I looked at a picture of my family that was lying on my small coffee table. I couldn't help but to let my tears start to fall.

A few days ago my parents told my siblings and I that they were thinking about getting a divorce. Apparently they were going to marriage counselling and if that didn't work, then they were going to make the decision to separate.

The thought of my parents splitting up was killing me; I didn't want that to happen. However, it looks like they were headed down that road.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

FLASHBACK TO THE PREVIOUS NIGHT.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_All of my older siblings were staying at their friends' houses. It was only me and my parents tonight. I am home schooled, so I was trying to get some of my school work done so that I could work more on set tomorrow. I was in the middle of my math work when I suddenly heard screaming coming from downstairs in the kitchen. _

"_I can't take any of your crap anymore." My father screamed._

"_Yeah well the feelings mutual!" My mother yelled, back._

_That was it, I couldn't take it anymore. I slammed my math book closed and ran downstairs in complete fury. _

_I ran into the kitchen just in time to hear them scream at each other one again._

"_I hate you!" _

"_I hate you, too!" My mother replied._

"_That is enough!" I screamed. _

_They both turned towards me, with shocked looks on their faces. _

"_I am sick and tired of hearing you guys fighting all night long!" I yelled. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

END OF FLASHBACK

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was pulled away from my thought when I heard somebody knock on my dressing room door. I turned towards my door to see Kendall standing there.

Once he saw the tears that were running down my face, he entered the room and sat next to me on the couch.

"Are you okay, Ciara?" He asked.

I quickly wiped my tears away and nodded my head.

"Yeah, I uhh...I'm fine." I said.

Kendall frowned and pulled me close into his arms.

"No, you're not. What's wrong?" He asked.

I shook my head, and took a deep breath.

"My parents, my life…..everything." I replied.

Kendall gave me a look. "Your parents?" He said questioningly.

I nodded my head. "About a week ago they told us that they were having problems. They said that they were going to see a marriage counselor, and try to fix things. But, if that doesn't work…..they're getting a divorce." I said, as the tears began falling again.

Kendall may not be my real brother, but he and the guys have become the big brothers that I always wanted. I only have 2 sisters, so naturally the thought of having a brother always interested me.

Kendall pulled me closer and let me cry into his chest, "Hey, its okay. Everything will be alright in the end. It will all be okay." He said, running his fingers through my hair.

"What if they do get a divorce?" I asked him.

Kendall sighed, "Well, maybe they will. Maybe they won't. Whether they do or not that doesn't mean that you'll never see either of them again." He said.

Kendall pulled away from me and he wiped away all of my tears. "Now… will you be alright?" He asked me.

I shook my head, "I don't know."

"Trust me, you'll be alright. Now where's that smile?" He said, with a huge grin on his face.

I groaned in annoyance and flopped back onto the couch.

"C'mon now. Let me see you smile." He said.

"No." I retorted.

"Alright then, you asked for it." He replied, chuckling to himself.

"Wait, asked for what?"

Before I could even move I was attacked. Kendall being the man child that he is had begun to tickle me.

I couldn't breathe, I was laughing so hard.

"Oh god, please enough, enough!" I begged, threw my laughter.

"Say you're sorry and give me a smile." He replied, threw his own laughter.

"Ahhh okay, okay, okay! I'm sorry, Kendall! I'm sorry!" I screamed.

The tickling immediately stopped and I smiled up at him.

We both looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Don't worry too much about your parents. Everything will work out in the end." He said.

Kendall then grabbed my hands and we walked out of the building together, before saying our goodbyes and going our separate ways.

He helped me a lot. I'll never forget that advice.

_EVERYTHING WILL WORK OUT IN THE END._


End file.
